Discussão:Seddie/@comment-4736638-20120714195246
GENTE OLHA ESSA LETRA!!!!!! DA JENNETTE EU PIREI QUANDO VIA TRADUÇÃO Me With You Jennette Mccurdy Some people are down and now Some people are lonely now Some people just need a vacation Some people can't fight a smile Some people it's been a while since They have known my conversations Since you walked in to my life Everything felt so right The sun's been shinin' I've been singing' There's something in my head and it goes La la la la la la la Nothing but blue sky but I'm staring to your eyes I get untied everytime you smile So people don't know what love can do Well they just see me with you I remember how we used to be I remember how I used to dream So along you come along to sweep me off of my feet Some people say wishes don't come true Well I say some wishes do The sun's been shinin' I've been singin' There's something in my head and it goes La la la la la la la Nothing but blue sky but I'm staring to your eyes I get untied everytiiime you smiiile So people don't know what love can do Well they just see me with you And when they look at us, they can tell we're in love Oh, it's so obvious. The sun's been shinin'. I've been singin' There's something in my head and it goes La la la la la la la Nothing but blue sky but I'm staring to your eyes I get untied everytiiime you smiiile So people don't know what love can do Ohhhh So people don't know what love can do Well they just see me with you Ohhhh Me with you Eu com você Jennette Mccurdy Revisar tradução Cancelar Salvar Algumas pessoas estão deprimidas e agora Algumas pessoas estão solitárias agora Algumas pessoas só precisam de férias Algumas pessoas não podem lutar contra um sorriso Algumas pessoas, já faz algum tempo desde que Eles sabiam de minhas conversas Desde que você entrou na minha vida Tudo parece tão certo O sol esteve brilhando Eu estive cantando Há algo na minha cabeça que faz La la la la la la la Nada além do céu azul, mas eu estou olhando em seus olhos Eu fico desligada toda vez que você sorri Então as pessoas não sabem o que o amor pode fazer Bem, elas só me vêem com você Eu me lembro como nós costumávamos ser Eu me lembro como eu costumava sonhar Então você veio para me deixar de pernas pro ar Algumas pessoas dizem que desejos não se tornam realidade Bem, eu digo que alguns sim O sol esteve brilhando Eu estive cantando Há algo na minha cabeça que faz La la la la la la la Nada além do céu azul, mas eu estou olhando em seus olhos Eu fico desligada toda vez que você sorri Então as pessoas não sabem o que o amor pode fazer Bem, elas só me vêem com você E quando eles nos olham, eles percebem que estamos apaixonados Ah, é tão óbvio. O sol esteve brilhando Eu estive cantando Há algo na minha cabeça que faz La la la la la la la Nada além do céu azul, mas eu estou olhando em seus olhos Eu fico desligada toda vez que você sorrir Então as pessoas não sabem o que o amor pode fazer Ohhhh Então as pessoas não sabem o que o amor pode fazer Bem, eles só me vêem com você Ohhhh Eu com você http://www.vagalume.com.br/jennette-mccurdy/me-with-you-traducao.html#ixzz20d2EYjEQ